


Eat You Alive

by jaehyunismybias



Series: NCT smuts [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Consent, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Post-Apocalypse, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunismybias/pseuds/jaehyunismybias
Summary: Nomin in a zombie apocalypse
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT smuts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of death and graphic descriptions of blood and corpses - Thread with caution!
> 
> I made Jeno about three years older than Jaemin for this. I also made him a bit taller :)  
> The smut comes in the last chapter.

Jaemin heard the rustling of the leaves behind him, before he heard a haunting snarl. He whipped around, aiming a crossbow at the approaching zombie. The reanimated corpse had clearly been a young woman, clad in a white sundress. She had a giant bite mark on her shoulder and her hollow, lifeless eyes would have made Jaemin shiver if he wasn't used to the sight of corpses since he was a small child. Before he had the chance to pull the trigger, another arrow beat him to it. The walking corpse fell to the ground with a thud, an arrow sticking to the middle of her face.

"I had it, you jackass!" Jaemin sighed, smacking his friend's shoulder as he passed him by to retrieve his arrow. He furrowed his brows and crossed his arms over his chest after pushing his crossbow to rest on his back like it was earlier.

"But I was faster..." Donghyuck mused, to which Jaemin stuck out his tongue. Donghyuck only smiled like the asshole he was as he pulled the arrow out, before wiping it on the corpse's stained dress. Jaemin rolled his eyes and started walking again, hoisting the dead rabbits hanging over his shoulder higher up. Donghyuck wasn't far behind, picking up the deer he had been carrying previously before catching up with the feisty black haired boy.

Jaemin and Donghyuck had both been born into a world of monsters. Zombies, was the most common name for them. Jaemin liked to call them biters, since that's what they essentially did - get bitten, you die and turn to one of them. With time Jaemin had gotten used to the walking corpses that tried to eat your face off, but the thought of a painful and slow death like that still irked him. 

Both Donghyuck and him, along with the few other kids their age, had gotten training at a very early age. They had always known what awaited them as soon as they left the safety of their shelter, and Jaemin had been determined to survive. He'd be damned if he let one of the biters, or starvation, get to him. 

He was one of those who trained the hardest, one of the most passionate ones. One of those who hated the threat they lived with more than anything else.

He could remember when he was a little boy, when his mother had told him about a time where no virus-bearing monsters existed, and briefly wondered what it would be like living in a world like that. Not having to fend for yourself or keep an eye over your shoulder wherever you went. It would have been nice. Weird, but nice.

Donghyuck and him wouldn't have to venture far out into the woods to hunt, nor would they have to ration their food. He had been told of stores, giant houses, where you went to get food and clothes in exchange for a little paper. He also remembered hearing of restaurants, where the food was served to you for the same kind of exchange. What a simple life that sounded like. Day to day jobs, relationships, going out. Being safe. Getting food wherever and whenever you wanted. He remembered the glint in his parent's eyes when they reminisced about the much simpler times, and he knew that they hated the world they lived in now just as much as he did.

"Who's there?..." Jaemin looked up as he heard a voice murmur from the gates he and Donghyuck were currently approaching. They lived in a silent, quite small suburban area surrounded by large walls for protection. (If you've seen The Walking Dead, you can imagine this place to look like Alexandria!)

"It's just us, hyung!" Donghyuck voiced out next to him, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched his older brother squint at them, rifle at the ready.

"Oh, good then." Taeyong sighed at that, his shoulders relaxing a bit. "Open the gates!" He called out, and moments later the gates rolled open just slightly enough so they could slip through. Jaemin snorted as Donghyuck damned his brother and his bad eyesight for volunteering to go on guard-duty.

Jaemin looked around the area he was used to ever since he was born. Not much had changed since he and Donghyuck had left to go hunt hours earlier. The sky was now turning more purple, and the setting sun gave everything an orange hue. He spotted his house behind a few trees. It stood where it always had, smoke rising from the chimney. His father must have lit up the fireplace.

"Oh good, you brought dinner! I was wondering what was taking so long," another voice drags him out of his thoughts of a toasty cup of tea and a blanket wrapped around him sitting next to the fireplace with his family. Jaemin's own brother is approaching them, followed by his friends. Jaemin retreats his eyes from the group of 20 and up year-old's before he has the time to blush at one particular person.

Yuta, his brother, wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Partly out of affection and the other reason being that he reached for the rabbits on his shoulder. "Let's go. Mum will be wanting one of these for her stew."

Jaemin nodded, suddenly self-conscious about the way he looked. Muddy and bloody clothes along with greasy hair was not the ideal combination when standing in front of someone as handsome as Lee Jeno.

The older looked at him briefly, standing next to his brother Jaehyun, before looking down at his nails. Jaemin could imagine that they were indeed prettier to look at than him right now. 

"I'll just get these to Johnny. I'll be home soon..." Jaemin spoke softly, before pushing past his brother with Donghyuck in tow. The latter noticed how Jeno looked after Jaemin as he went, but chose not to comment on it. The two of them had tip-toed around each other as long as he could remember, but he couldn't understand why. Could it be that Jeno's loyalty to Yuta was bigger than the obvious feelings he harbored for his brother?

"Aren't you going to tell him?" Donghyuck asked after catching up to the other. Jaemin cast a panicked glance at his friend, "Tell who what?" he asked. Donghyuck huffed and tried to hold the grin threatening to spread on his face. "Tell Jeno you'd like his long fingers up your a-"

"Donghyuck-!"

After dropping their loot off by Johnny, who was in charge of rations, Donghyuck followed Jaemin home. They departed with Donghyuck winking at him for 'discovering' what Jaemin had thought was a well kept secret - that he adored Jeno - and Jaemin cursing the other under his breath, before walking up the stairs to his porch and into the house.

He noticed that more shoes than usual had been left by the door as he took his sneakers off, which he didn't think was unusual at all. Yuta's friends were always around, practically living in their home. Jaemin's parents had practically adopted Jaehyun and Jeno, since their own parents had unfortunately succumbed to the biter-virus. Not that the two boys would have needed it - Jaehyun was well over 25 and Jeno was approaching 21. They had fended for themselves ever since they were small boys. Jaemin guessed that having his mother and father around was the closest thing to parents they had, and he was fine with that.

They hadn't always lived here, Jeno and his brother. They had arrived maybe 7 years ago as teenagers, hunger evident in their tired eyes. Jaehyun had looked worse than Jeno, and Jaemin guessed he had tended to his brother's needs before his own, causing the 18 year old to collapse by the gates, his 14-year-old baby brother the only thing preventing him from hitting his head as he fell.

Yuta had easily befriended Jaehyun, and the two became as thick as thieves. Automatically, this added Jeno to the equation - where Jaehyun went, Jeno wasn't out of eyesight.

Jaemin got along with the brothers just fine, but the eleven year old had a hard time finding anything in common with the boys that had lived most of their childhood out in the world, while Jaemin had grown up within the safety of their walls. That's why he had been lucky to have Donghyuck by his side, no matter how menacing the other could be.

"Is that you, Nana?" Jaemin heard his mother's tender voice call from the kitchen. The smell of food grew stronger as he approached. He turned the corner into the kitchen and saw his mother with an apron around her lithe waist. She smiled at her son as he came closer and opened her arms for a hug. He inhaled deeply, humming a soft 'hello' to his mother, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're safely back, honey. Go freshen up before dinner, will you?" She spoke, petting his cheek softly when they departed before turning to give the stove attention again. Jaemin nodded wordlessly, beginning to discard his dirty hoodie as he walked up the stairs to his room.

He got his towel from his room before moving to the washroom. He wrung the doorknob, surprised to find it locked. "Just a minute!" a voice called from inside, before he heard flushing and the telltale sign of someone washing their hands.

When the door opened it revealed Jaehyun. He smiled a soft, dimpled smile when he saw Jaemin, who suddenly felt a bit naked in front of the other as he had his bare chest on full display. Thank god he had decided to keep his pants on 'til he reached the shower.

"Oh, Nana." Jaehyun spoke, pushing the door up more so he could more around Jaemin as he stepped out. 

"Hi, Jaehyun," Jaemin smiled at the other, trying to pretend that he didn't feel his nipples harden at the sudden cold that pushed through him when the door was pushed wider.

They didn't exchange any more words than that, as Jaemin went into the washroom and Jaehyun went into Yuta's room, closing the door behind him.

Jaemin made sure to scrub all over, hoping the blood and dirt would crumble off with the warm water. After thoroughly washing himself, he let the water cascade down his back for a few more seconds than what was necessary, enjoying the warmth spreading through his body.

After finishing he stepped out and went to his room, careful to close his door behind him as he took his towel off to find a pair of pants and a clean hoodie. He heard voices outside his door, and he guessed that his mum had called them down for dinner. He yawned, sitting down on his bed for the time it took for him to run a comb through his black locks. A soft knock on his door made Jaemin whip his head up.

The door didn't open before Jaemin spoke up with a "come in", and he was happily surprised to find Jeno this time on the other side of a door. He was silently glad he had chosen a nice yet cozy attire out of the few clothes he had, and hoped that the wet hair falling down over his eyes didn't look too weird.

"Your mother called us down for dinner, in case you didn't hear." Jeno spoke, his low voice rumbling nicely in Jaemin's ears. He could feel his heart flutter. He remembered when they were kids, before Jaemin had reached puberty and his voice was small and innocent as a child's would be. Even then had he marveled over Jeno's voice and liked how it had sounded when he spoke his name, though in a completely platonic manner of course. Jeno's 14-year-old self hadn't sounded much different from how he did now. His voice didn't crack anymore like it did then and it was lower by a pitch, but he still spoke as softly and kindly to Jaemin now as he did then.

Jaemin smiled, hoping the orange sunlight shining through his window was enough to cover the soft pink hue of his cheeks.

"Thanks, Jeno." he spoke, setting the comb down on his bed before standing up, approaching the door where Jeno still stood, waiting for him. When he was a few feet away, Jeno backed away and turned around to walk down the stairs, Jaemin following in tow like a tail.

The kitchen table was surrounded again, which didn't surprise Jaemin to the least. He would have known that Jaehyun and Jeno would be staying for dinner, without anyone even mentioning it or without seeing their shoes scattered around the front door. What did surprise him, however, was the fact that the two remaining seats were next to each other. This would mean that Jaemin would have to sit next to Jeno. His heart fluttered again.

Jaehyun and Jeno were usually the ones sitting next to each other with his parents at the ends, leaving the only remaining seat for him next to his brother. Today, Jaehyun had decided to sit next to Yuta for some reason.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jaemin's mother brought him back to earth, and he noticed that he had zoned out by the door frame. Jeno had already moved to one of the empty seats, sitting down next to his mother. Jaemin shook his head and answered his mother with a,

"It's nothing, mum" and a soft smile. He moved to the table, sitting next to his father and Jeno. He waited for the older boy to fish out stew for himself, before reaching for the soup ladle himself. As he did so, their fingers brushed in the slightest manner. He pretended not to feel his ears heat up at that.

He didn't remember when his feelings for Jeno had turned romantic or when his touch suddenly felt like an electric spark, but like he had done for a long time he swallowed both of those thoughts down, focusing on not spilling soup all over the table while he scooped the small remains to himself.

"How did the hunt go? Did anything out of the ordinary happen?" his father was the first to break the silence after a while. Jaemin realized 8 seconds later that the question was directed at him, as were almost all eyes on the table. Everyone but Jeno looked at him. He simply ate his soup, biting into a small loaf of the bread that their mother had managed to get while collecting rations at Johnny's.

"It went good. A few rabbits crossed out path. Donghyuck caught a deer." He spoke shortly, before scooping up a bit of the meat that he guessed was from the rabbit he had caught today.

"Oh, very impressive... He'd make a good match with you, Nana" Jaemin's mother said suddenly after chewing her spoonful. Jaemin choked on his food, making Yuta snicker at his younger brother's beetroot face. "You should ask him over more often. He's just as welcome here as my other boys are." She spoke, ignoring the way her youngest was clearly in agony, before stroking Jeno's cheek like she had done to Jaemin when he came home. 

Jeno smiled at the woman, letting it reach his eyes. Jaemin couldn't see it, but he knew just how adorable the older man looked when he did that. Maybe he was slightly grateful that he didn't see it. He also didn't see the way Jeno's smile faltered as soon as the woman looked away, or how he tightened his grip around his spoon.

The next time Jaemin went outside the walls, he was more than surprised to find that Yuta, Jaehyun and Jeno were coming with him. He eyed his brother as he tucked a gun into the holster on his belt while approaching him at the gate. 

"We're tagging along, if you don't mind."

Jaemin very much minded.

Beside the fact that he had looked forward to a few hours of silence, he didn't know how to feel about the fact that one, there was a chance he would embarrass himself in front of Jeno and two, Jeno was putting his life at risk while leaving the safety of his home. 

It wasn't like he got any say in the matter anyway, since his brother had ordered the gates to be opened already and was well on his way out. He sneaked out, Jaehyun in tow. Then he realized that Jeno had marched by him, their shoulders bumping briefly at the slight impact. He stayed glued to the spot for a solid 10 seconds after seeing Jeno's form exit through the gates, before willing himself to move to follow after the older boys.

"So. Where are we headed?" Jaehyun was the one to speak up, carrying his rifle against his chest - it was pointing down, no worries - as he turned around to face Jaemin, who had finally caught up to them. Jaehyun had a dimpled smile on his face again, and Jaemin had the mind to coo at the sight. Despite being seven years older than him, Jaehyun still looked cuter than any teenagers his age would look, and he didn't even have to try.

"Uhm. Me and Donghyuck stumbled upon a large storage house the other day. We didn't check it out since we were alone. We could walk by and look?" Jaemin suggested, looking up at Jaehyun and Jeno for their opinions, since Yuta's back was facing him. Both brothers nodded in agreement, and Jeno slowed down a bit and fell in rhythm with Jaemin's steps. 

Jaemin briefly glanced up at the slightly taller boy, forcing a smile to his face. Neither of them said anything. They only thing that could be heard was Yuta and Jaehyun's voices mingling with the harsh wind that was blowing in Jaemin's ears.

"So," Jaemin looked up, alarmed, at hearing Jeno's low voice. The latter was looking down at the ground as they walked, searching for words to continue his oncoming question.

"This Donghyuck. Doesn't he have an older brother?"

Oh.

That was the most unexpected question he'd have guessed to leave Jeno's mouth, and yet somehow he didn't feel as surprised as he should have. Donghyuck's brother, Taeyong, was truly one of a kind - awfully beautiful, smart, friendly. Older than Jaemin. Everything Jaemin was sure Jeno appreciated in a partner.

"Y-yes. Taeyong, the blonde, skinny guy with big eyes. He's around Yuta and Jaehyun's age..." Jaemin replied, looking down at his feet like the other was doing. Jeno nodded silently, not saying anything more on the matter. He didn't have the time to, since they heard a rustle on the right side of them behind a pair of trees. All four stood still and alert, aware of their surroundings.

Rustle.

Jaemin aimed between the trees where they all heard the sound. He squinted harder, finger resting over the trigger.

Rustle.

A crow rushed through the branches, flapping its wings rapidly. It flew by Jeno's head, only a few inches from touching it. Jaemin had startled at the animal flying by, so much that he hadn't reacted to the fact that Jeno had moved to stand in front of him, as to protect him from any danger. When he did notice, he wasn't able to utter any words. Jeno, still standing as his shield ready to fight off any danger, didn't know how much that made Jaemin's heart leap in his chest.

"Let's keep moving." He heard Yuta say after listening and looking around for anymore surprises. Jaehyun and him pushed forward, while Jaemin blushed at his and Jeno's close proximity when the other turned around to look at him.

Jeno's cheeks were tinted a soft pink and his eyes were wide, as if he just now realized what he had done. The color on his cheeks reminded Jaemin of soft clouds at a red sunset. Then he realized he must have sported a fiery blush of his own and cleared his throat, before pulling away from the other to walk at a one-meter radius again. They kept on walking, careful not to step to close into the others personal space again.


	2. Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to split this into three chapters instead of two. The next and last one will be mostly smut. I just grew hooked to this plot and kept getting more and more ideas. I can't seem to stop rambling when I start. That's why I'll try to make the last part as good as possible for you who came for the mature content in this story :D

Jeno's POV, earlier:

Jeno looked up at the sound of Yuta's door opening to find his brother returning from his trip to the bathroom. He looked back to the manga he had found in Yuta's bookshelf, staying silent when he heard Jaehyun speak,

"Jaemin has grown so much. It's weird to think that the small ray of sunshine he used to be grew up to being such a cool-headed hunter..." Jaehyun sat back down on his seat on Yuta's beanbag chair - an old one. Jeno could have sworn that gust of air that pushed out of it at the impact was formed as a skull - and looked up at Yuta. His dark hair had grown much along the years - a few years prior he couldn't have tied it back in the half up half down style he had now.

Jeno thought the look fit Yuta very well. Jaemin would probably rock that style too, but Jeno's personal favorite hair style on the other was when him and Donghyuck had found boxes of dye and bleach on one of their supply runs, and Jaemin had turned up the next day with pink hair. He had looked like ethereal.

"Yeah, I know. Soon he'll start dating too, I'm sure of it." Yuta laughed, looking up from his drawing. Jaehyun laughed, while Jeno tensed.

"Oh. Is little Na seeing somebody?" Jaehyun grinned, curiosity peaking in his eyes. Jeno only pretended to read his manga, staring at the same spot he had been for the past five minutes.

"'Dunno... That Donghyuck kid is pretty often around." Yuta shrugged, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

"Oh right..." Jaehyun answered, looking down at his hands. He was suddenly interested in picking on a his nails. Jeno squinted at his older brother, noticing that something was on his mind. Jeno knew his brother better than anyone to know that he wasn't finished.

"His brother is hot" Yuta looked down at Jaehyun as his friend spoke, huffing out a laugh. Jaehyun looked sheepish, though he tried to cover it with a grin. Jeno knew his brother's infatuated gaze anywhere he saw it and couldn't help a soft smile. Yuta nodded.

"...I'd stick it."

Jeno snorted softly at his brother's expression, as Jaehyun looked offended by the remark. He swatted Yuta on his leg, making the other wince playfully.

"Hey! I'm calling dibs!"

Yuta retorted with, "You can't call dibs on a person, you ass!"

Jeno grinned at their exchange, saying nothing. He didn't feel the need to join their squabbling, as he had already called dibs on an entirely other person.

Now:

"We should pair up for this." Yuta spoke as they hours later stood outside the storage house. Jaemin looked up at the abandoned building, curiosity mirroring in his eyes. It looked just like it had when him and Donghyuck had walked past. He felt giddy - maybe they'd find something to help them out, like weapons. There could never be too many of those.

Jaemin expected his brother to call him over to be his partner, like they always were when leaving for missions like these, and started making his way to the older Na sibling. Before he could reach him, a voice behind him uttered,

"I'll go with Nana."

He stilled in his steps and turned around to look at Jeno, who looked back at him with soft, brown eyes. Jeno's expression was neutral, not betraying the way his heart palpated when Jaemin looked at him wide-eyed.

"Um. Sure, I'll go with Jaehyun then..." Yuta spoke, breaking the tension growing between the younger boys. He glanced at his brother, as if to check that he was okay with it. Jaemin swallowed softly and nodded. He hadn't spent time alone with Jeno since they were kids. Jaehyun was always somewhere around, or then all four of them hung out. It was never just Jeno and Jaemin. Jaemin and Jeno.

"We'll meet out here in half an hour. Be careful." Yuta spoke, directing the last words mostly at his baby brother with a meaning gaze before forcing the locked door open with a kick and sneaking inside the building, weapon in a tight hold. They went straight, following the main hallway. 

Jaemin and Jeno walked after them inside, aiming their weapons into the dark corners of the smaller hallway on their right they chose to check out. It was quiet, un-nerving almost. Jaemin could hear Jeno's shallow breaths next to him, guessing that the other was just as on the edge as he was.

On a door on their right Jeno grabbed a hold of a lock and knocked it loudly against the metal door.

Klanck! Klanck! Klanck!

Then they waited in silence, alert for any incoming danger. Only the echo of the impact of metal on metal resounded in Jaemin's ears, as he tried to pick out new sounds. The biters were sensitive to sounds and smell, and would come stumbling through at the sound of such a loud noise.

The place was as quiet as a graveyard. The drop of a needle could have been heard in the hollow hallway. Jaemin wasn't sure if he liked the thought of that.

"Nobody home..." Jeno said after a long while of silence, plastering a soft smile on his features as he relaxed and looked at Jaemin. The younger only managed a smile in response before hissing his weapon to rest against his back. He glanced around in the dark hallway, before deciding that taking the flashlight he had forced down his backpack would be a wise idea.

He lit up the hallway, noticing that one of the storage units didn't have a lock on them.

"Look. Let's check that one out first." Jaemin indicated to it with a nod before moving past the taller man, catching a whiff of the sweet trademark shampoo he always used, and somehow never ran out of.

Jeno followed the smaller boy, who was already standing by the unit.

"Let me."

Jeno spoke, softly pushing the other out of the way in case they'd find something unexpected inside it. Jaemin blushed as the other had pushed him away with a hand on his waist. It had felt big and heavy against his smaller form, and it made Jaemin feel vulnerable. He didn't know how to feel about that, but he let the older do as he pleased and had a knife at the ready, the other hand lighting up the unit with his flashlight.

Jeno pushed the door open to find card-boxes upon card-boxes stacked in large piles. The second thing Jaemin noticed was the awful stench that emitted from the room.

"God. It smells like something died here..." He wrinkled his nose as both of them stepped inside. Jeno walked deeper into the unit, while Jaemin's attention was stolen by a yellow note stuck to the side of one of the boxes. He pulled it off the box and read, 

"The world has turned to shit. Nothing remains, except for the objects in this room. Take anything you like. We have no use of it in death." As he finished reading the note, Jeno's baritone spoke up,

"More like someone..."

He followed Jeno's voice and saw the taller staring at something on the ground. He reached him and followed his line of sight, eyes setting upon the sight of corpses. Three.

There was a child, a little boy. He was cradled in his mother's dead arms. Then there was a man, resting opposite of them. A gun had fallen from his dead grip and Jaemin knew.

He handed Jeno the note, feeling how cold his own hands were as Jeno's warm fingers brushed against his.

"We can't leave them here..." Jaemin spoke up after letting the initial shock of seeing the family pass by.

"We won't. But let's just take a look around first." Jeno answered calmly after reading the note. He cast Jaemin a reassuring look, before brushing past him to take a look at the content of the boxes.

Jaemin sighed softly and followed Jeno's lead, grabbing a box for himself to look at.

Fifteen minutes later they had gone through all the boxes. Jaemin had found an old MP3-player and a set of headphones he was excited to try. He also found a necklace that would make his mother happy, and a set of vinyl records for his father. He liked to collect them, he had done so his whole life. Jaemin knew that it was one of the few things that kept him tethered to the ground.

Usually he didn't mind taking what he could for himself, but now that he thought about it - It felt wrong. Granted, they even got the permission to do this by the dead man himself, but thinking that some of these things used to belong to a little boy, or a mother and father... He imagined if it was him and his family in this one's stead. Would someone be going through his stuff as well? Would someone take Yuta's manga stash? Would they leave his father's vinyl-collection to dust in a corner? Would they take his mother's jewelery for their own?

They were now outside with Jeno, giving the bodies a proper burial. They had found a shovel by some lucky chance, and were now taking turns in digging. Jaemin had wrapped the bodies in old blankets he had found, and was currently laying the last body down in the smallest of the graves.

Then he got up from the hole and let Jeno finish the job of covering the hole. In the meantime, Jaemin went to search for flowers. Miraculously, he didn't have to venture far to find daisies blooming behind the building. When he returned, Jeno was almost finished with his job.

Jaemin bit his lip in thought and couldn't help but to ogle at the taller's body. His wide shoulders and protruding muscles on his arms and chest were enough to have his panties drop to the floor (if he was one to wear that kind of undergarments). He let his eyes travel up to Jeno's flawlessly sculpted jaw and the beads of sweat that were rolling down softly. Jeno pushed his hair back, exhaling deep as he finally was finished with covering the grave.

Jeno had turned to look at him, yet he hadn't realized it. Jeno noticed the younger's hungry gaze on him, and felt something in his heart swell. Had Jaemin always had stars in his eyes when he looked at him, or was it something he only realized in the heat of the sun? Jeno felt his heart speed up as he saw Jaemin's eyes travel up and down the extent of his body.

"Jaemin?"

Jaemin snapped out of his reverie, eyes widening as he realized that he had been staring and that he had been caught doing it. He shook his head, wishing for longer bangs to cover the crimson painting his cheeks. He looked down as he approached with the daisies in his hand, not noticing the intense way Jeno was looking at him.

He placed the flowers down gently, swallowing all the inappropriate thoughts of Jeno that had formed. This was certainly not the time and place for such thoughts...

Then a silence followed. He backed away from the graves to stand by the foot of them, trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on him.

"Jaemin-"

"Nana! Jeno!"

Jeno was about to speak when he was interrupted by Yuta, who was sauntering out of the building, pleased smile on his face and bottles of Jack Daniel's in his hands. He had the look of the happiest man in the world.

Jaemin turned around to look at his brother and Jaehyun, who was struggling with a pile of boxes. "Anyone care to help?"

Yuta had clearly decided not to share the load with his friend, a carefree look on his face as he approached his younger brother. Jeno met his own halfway, taking a box from him. Jaehyun thanked the younger before starting to interrogate him,

("Are you okay?", "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?", "Did you find anything?")

"We're gonna open one of these tonight, are you down? You're welcome to ask Donghyuck with you, if you'd like... His brother too, definitely..." Yuta spoke, clearly excited by the alcohols he found and intended to savor...

Jaemin had hoped on the same kind of brotherly treatment Jeno had received. (The latter was currently trying to push his over-protective brother's examining hands off of him with a scoff, clearly not amused by Jaehyun's 'mother-hen' antics.)

Yuta had never been like Jaehyun. Of course he cared for his brother, a lot - he'd die for him and vice versa, he just didn't always realize when or how to show it. Jaemin guessed that deep down his brother knew that he could take care of himself - it was nice at the same time as it stung a little bit.

Jaemin nodded at his brothers request, moving towards where Jaehyun was still hoping for someone to take another box from his shoulders.

Jaehyun nodded gratefully at Jaemin as the youngest picked a box with bottles up from the ground, "How about you, Nana? You okay?"

Jaemin nodded with a smile, "Yeah", before they all moved on towards home.

Jaemin sighed as he sat down on his bed after coming from the shower. His feet ached from the long walk, and he felt warm all over. The veins in his arms and hands were protruding angrily against his skin and he felt the way his blood flowed through him.

Donghyuck was sitting by the chair next to the head of his bed with his legs crossed over the armrest, skimming through the songs on the MP3-player. He had one earphone in, while he was listening for Jaemin to speak up. Jaemin had always been more on the silent side, but Donghyuck knew from his demeanor that something was on his mind.

When Jaemin didn't say anything, his friend took the initiative,

"So. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Jaemin snapped out of his daydream, before standing up and moving to his dresser to pick something nice to wear. As nice as he could muster at least. He had asked Donghyuck over to keep him company (read: to save him) when they went over to Jaehyun and Jeno's shared house.

"What do you mean?" Jaemin tried while pulling a t-shirt over him, before choosing a pair of cargo-pants, the nicest pair of pants he owned, and pulling them on as well.

"You're distracted. Did something happen?" Donghyuck continued, dropping the MP3-player on Jaemin's bed along with the headphones. Jaemin closed the drawer and turned around to face his friend, pushing a hand through his black hair.

They held eye contact for a long while, until Jaemin gave up and sighed, moving to his bed. "It's nothing really. I'm just tired, that's all..." he spoke. It wasn't like he could tell his friend that the latter's brother supposedly was Jeno's new love-interest and that he was jealous. Taeyong was probably going to be there since Donghyuck had asked him to come upon Yuta's request, as he wasn't one to leave his little brother or Jaemin in the hands of two drunk 25-year-old's and a 21-year-old, no matter how well they knew each other.

Donghyuck squinted his eyes over Jaemin's face, about to retort when the door barged open and the excited form of his brother announced his presence by urging the younger boys to 'drag their sorry asses outside already'.

Jaemin had been to Jeno and Jaehyun's house many times. It was one of the few houses that had been inhabited withing the walls, as the previous inhabitants had died a little before the two boys had arrived. Jaemin's mother had insisted that the boys would come live with them - there was a lot of room in their house after all. The boys had politely declined, not wanting to burden the family of four with the need to feed two extra mouths. They had gotten the house a blocks distance from them. It was a little smaller, but it was perfect for the two brothers.

Yuta didn't even bother knocking, knowing that this was as much their home as Jaemin and Yuta's home was Jaehyun and Jeno's, and simply marched inside, Donghyuck and Jaemin in tow. Taeyong had told Donghyuck that he'd come as soon as his watch ended, which would be any minute now.

Jaemin followed his brother inside and into the living-room, where the brothers were sitting on the couch already. Jaehyun was trying to get an old PS3 to start, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he fumbled with the cables on the box, while Jeno looked up at the sound of a new presence in their house. His eyes scanned the boys, but remained a second or two longer on Jaemin's form, before softly kneeing his brother to gain his attention.

Jaehyun looked up and smiled at them, before his eyes carefully scanned around the room for a fourth and final presence. As if Donghyuck had read his mind, he spoke "My brother said he'd be coming a little later. He's on guard-duty right now.

Jaehyun nodded in understanding, before looking back down on the mess of cables in his lap.

Yuta set his bag of drinks down with an audible clirr! of glass, before he moved to sit on the couch, forcing himself between the two brothers. Donghyuck grabbed Jaemin's hand and dragged him to sit down in his lap on the back moris chair next to the couch, gaining a long yet silent look from Jeno that Jaemin didn't notice. Donghyuck did.

An hour later, Jaemin was well invested in a card game they were halfway through with. They all had half of their glasses filled with whiskey, some of them on their third glass while Taeyong, who had just joined them, was still on his one and only glass of the night.

Jaemin didn't particularly care for the alcohol, but he decided that he'd rather go through the night tipsy, bordering on drunk, than be forced to watch how poorly his brother and Jaehyun flirted with Taeyong and how Jeno sat silently, watching them.

They were sitting in a circle on the floor. From Jaemin's left to the right, the order of people sitting in the small circle were Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta, Jeno and Donghyuck. Jaemin was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol in him, but that didn't stop him from being careful enough to keep his cards close to his chest in an attempt to hide them from his opponents. Donghyuck had given up, not understanding the rules of the game, and was currently cringing on behalf of his brother as both Jaehyun and Yuta had picked an interest in him. Taeyong seemed to reciprocate to their attempts, even if by just a little.

As Jaemin's turn in the circle came Donghyuck sighed and whined, rather theatrically if you asked Jaemin. "I'm bored. Let's do something else." Jaemin looked to his friend who leaned back on his arms, stretching his long legs across their little circle. Yuta's glass of whiskey almost toppled over by that, to which the long haired boy yelped a "Watch it!" before hastily picked the glass up and downing it in one go.

"It's not our fault you suck at these games, Duckie..." Taeyong spoke, as he dealt his hand after Jaemin and Jaehyun. Donghyuck sighed again and frowned at the nickname. The others laughed.

"You call him Duckie? That's adorable..." Yuta laughed, a glint in his eyes telling the others that he planned on using his newly gathered information well... Donghyuck stuck his tongue out at both males before threatening to topple Taeyong's glass over as well.

Jaemin snickered, reaching out a hand to ruffle his friends hair in a comforting way. Then his eyes moved to Jeno's figure next to his friend, who had his eyes down in his cards. The older male had a soft smile on his lips, but he didn't say anything.

"All I'm saying, is that there are other ways to have fun with alcohol. How about truth or dare?"

"But you always choose truth cause you're such a pussy..." Jaemin spoke, hopping on the 'let's all attack Donghyuck' bandwagon.

"Bitch-"

Jeno spoke up next, interrupting Donghyuck in the middle of his accusations.

"I want to play. I was about to lose anyway." He said, smacking his cards down on the carpet to reveal them.

"Just as I was about to win." Jaehyun whined softly. The sulky demeanor didn't fit the 25-year-old nearly as good as that usual, handsome smile of his, yet Taeyong reached a han out to softly run a hand through the man's locks.

"It's okay Jaehyun... I saw your cards earlier, and you were not about to win..." Then he grinned, that same grin Jaemin had seen on Donghyuck's face occasionally, before showing his full hand of cards to the dimpled man. Taeyong would indeed have won, which made Jaehyun sulk a little more and Yuta grinned, slapping a hand over the length of Taeyong's thigh as he laughed softly. 

Jeno eyed Yuta's hand on his brother's love-interest and frowned slightly. As much as he cared for Yuta, he didn't want the man to stand in his brothers' way. With a game of truth or dare, he could maybe help his brother out tonight.

"Let's play then..." Jaemin spoke throwing his cards in as well, before getting up to use the bathroom.


	3. Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

"Truth or dare, Jaemin?"

Yuta's drunk grin and raised eyebrow made Jaemin laugh tipsily. The whiskey he had been pouring down his throat had slowly but surely begun to stir his mind. He had never been much of a drinker, not even when Yuta and their father had asked him to join them for a taste as they had scavenged some liquor years ago. So when he drank, he didn't need much to get in the condition he was in right now.

"You look silly" He grinned back, smacking Jaehyun's thigh in laughter. The older man next to him raised an eyebrow at Yuta's little brother, an amused smile making its way to his face, before he titled his head back and poured the rest of his glass down his own throat.

"Just answer the question, Nana..." Donghyuck whined impatiently, and also quite drunk. Jaemin calmed his breathing and sat up more properly, downing a part of his drink before speaking,

"Truth"

Everyone huffed at this, as if they hadn't expected anything less.

"Again? You're so boring..." Donghyuck whined, pushing Jaemin's head in Jaehyun's direction, making him bump his head into the other's shoulder. Jaemin squinted his eyes at his friend and crossed his arms. Then he eyed the rest of the group, all having turned their awaiting gazes onto him.

"Fine! Dare, then!" he exclaimed wide eyed, throwing his hands into the air in exasperation

The grins on both Yuta and Donghyuck's faces would have been enough to sound the alarms in Jaemin's head, but he was quite ignorant of them in his current state. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned to rest his weight on his arms when he moved them behind him, waiting for a challenge. He did feel a little bolder now than when sober, he noticed.

So when the dare from Donghyuck came, he didn't sit around long to ponder it. He simply did as he was bid.

"Sit in Jeno's lap for the rest of the night..."

He made eye contact with Jeno as he stood up and smiled softly before crawling over to him, who was all eye smiles and open arms. Jeno must've been quite intoxicated as well to act the way he did, Jaemin noted. But it was all in great fun. You had to follow the dare, no matter what.

He sat down on Jeno's left leg as the older crossed his legs and moved his big hands to rest on his lower hips. Even in his intoxicated state, Jaemin could still feel the butterflies in his stomach from this action. He moved his arm over Jeno's shoulder and rested it there, before looking to the others.

"Fine. We're playing dirty? Let's play then... Jaehyun, truth or dare..."

Jaehyun remained unphased by the sudden challenge in Jaemin's eyes. Jaemin was quite the amusing character when drunk. Jaehyun grinned to himself at this and the fiery blush that had crept onto both his brother and Jaemin's cheeks.

Jaehyun looked down at the glass in his hands, before answering with that same amused smile.

"Truth."

Jaemin hummed,pretending to be in thought. He had hoped the older would pick truth, as he had had a question on his mind for a long time.

"Have you and Yuta ever fucked?"

Under him, Jeno squeezed his hips and let out a weirded out noise.

"Ew, please don't make him answer that. I genuinely don't want to know what those two do when I'm not there..." he finished with a laugh, caressing his thumbs over the dips of Jaemin's hips as if it was the most natural thing for him to do.

"Yeah, dude. He's your brother, why the fuck would you want to know that?" Donghyuck asked, taking a swig of his drink before pouring himself some more. They were on their third bottle already.

"Because I wouldn't be surprised if they ever had. Yuta's a weak man. And Jaehyun is handsome." Jaemin grinned, leaning forward to grab his glass before beckoning his friend to pour him more to drink. He felt Jeno squeeze hips at that, but wasn't sure if it was for the fact that he would face plant into the rug if it wasn't for his hold on him, or if the words affected him more than they should've.

Taeyong sat silent, with an amused grin, while observing the drunk boys around him. Yuta grumbled something in response to his brother's words and kept drinking while Jaehyun spoke,

"I fucked him once."

"Dude!" Yuta exclaimed, eyes wide like a deer in head lights.

"What? That was the question!" Jaehyun defended with equally wide eyes, but he held the grin on his lips.

"Oh wow, really? I didn't take Yuta for someone who took it in the ass..." Donghyuck spoke intrigued, eyeing both friends.

Yuta groaned and poured himself more to drink, ignoring the way his baby brother was currently grinning like a maniac at the answer he got. He had guessed that the two of them had experimented with each other. They had probably lost their virginity's to each other.

"I didn't doubt it for a second..." Jaemin grinned evilly, reveling in the blush covering his brother's cheeks and the death-glare Yuta sent him from above his glass as he drank.

"We did fight over it for a while though. Yuta just ended up caving in first, so I got to top." Jaehyun grinned, reaching out a hand to comfortingly pat his friends head. Yuta swatted Jaehyun's hand away in embarrassment, and Jaehyun's hand landed on Taeyong's thigh instead. Taeyong eyed the hand on his thigh, but said nothing.

"You're one to speak, virgin Mary!" Donghyuck suddenly exclaimed, turning on his friend. Jaemin coughed into his glass and gasped, pointing an accusing finger on his friend.

"Duckie!"

He felt embarrassment over the fact that Donghyuck had revealed the fact that he, indeed, was still a virgin. Yet, because of his numbed mind, he let it slide easier than he would have if he had been sober.

The older boys grinned, and Yuta was delighted that the subject had turned from him to his blushing brother instead.

"Well, it's not like I've had the chance to fuck someone..." Jaemin spoke, downing more of his drink. Jaehyun ran his tongue along his teeth as he grinned,

"Is there anyone, then? Someone you'd let do you?"

Jaemin huffed, pushing his chest out slightly but smiled. Jeno's breath on him tickled him as the other suddenly nosed closer into his neck, "Bold of you to assume that I'd be like my brother and take it up my ass..."

"Oh baby, you just reek of submission..." Taeyong spoke for the first time in a while, grinning as he allowed himself to take a sip out of Yuta's glass.

"Well, so do you!" Jaemin retorted, suddenly feeling defensive again. Here he had been grinning at his brother for taking dick up his ass, and now he was being accused of it himself. Not that it was a lie, though. He'd gladly take a dick up his ass, as long as it was Jeno's.

"I know. That's because I love to ride dick..." Taeyong teased and grinned at Jaemin, ignoring the fiery looks of Yuta and Jaehyun boring into his skull.

"Dude, I'm right here..." Donghyuck sounded grossed out as he tried to erase the thought of his older brother having sex. He hoped that downing another shot of whiskey would help with that.

Jaehyun's hand on Taeyong's thigh grew bolder at the older's words and he let it travel to Taeyong's lower back, where he rested it before turning back to Jaemin, who looked like he belonged there in his little brother's lap.

"Well. answer the question..." Jaehyun spoke, already knowing the answer. His brother and Jaemin fit together like a puzzle.

Jaemin didn't answer right away. Should he even answer the question? Reveal himself there and then to all of them?

"Would you let Donghyuck fuck you?" Jaehyun took the matter to his own hands, since Jaemin clearly was having trouble deciding over an answer.

Both younger boys looked disgusted. Donghyuck let out a silent "eugh", while Jaemin shuffled further away from his friend more into Jeno's lap.

"How about me, then? Taeyong?" Jaehyun continued. 

Jaemin had on many occasions admitted, out loud even, that both Jaehyun and Taeyong were handsome. But the thought of one of them fucking him was a new one. Taeyong had just admitted he would rather be on the receiving end, so that was a clear no. He supposed he wouldn't object to Jaehyun taking him to his bed, but the image of Jeno would haunt him forever after that. They weren't together, and yet it would have felt like cheating. Jaemin wanted to nod his head yes and shake it no, at the same time. He opted for shrugging his shoulders.

Jeno had been squeezing his hips for the time that Jaemin had been thinking. He let go slightly, but moved his hand around the boy so that it was embracing the other's waist instead. Jaemin ignored the way his heart jumped again, and the way Yuta kept observing them.

"How about Jeno, then?"

The room was silent, unpleasantly so. Jaemin could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. The five pairs of eyes on him were unsettling as well. He managed a silent and stuttered, 

"I-I don't know..." in response, before he scrambled off of Jeno's comfortable yet suffocating hold, excusing himself to go to the toilet.

Splashing cold water on his face didn't help as well as he had hoped it would. Now he stood there, staring at his own reflection in the dirty mirror. His ears and cheeks were rosy, and his pupils were dilated from the alcohol. His fingers felt numb, and his eyes had a hard time focusing. When he closed his eyes, everything was spinning.

He could still feel where Jeno's hands had held and touched him, as if the boy had engraved his palm into his skin.

Three abrupt knocks on the door were enough to draw him out of his reverie. He moved to unlock the door.

Click!

Not a second later, Jeno's tall form towered over him as he opened the door hastily from outside. He stepped in wordlessly, locking a tense eye contact with Jaemin, who had gasped in surprise at the sight of Jeno.

"S-sorry I took so long. I'll leave you to do your business..." Jaemin spoke, not able to hold the eye contact for very long. He felt his heart beat irregularly, and cleared his throat, as if it would help with the feeling. Was it the alcohol in him or was it Jeno?

Before he could move past Jeno a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He was then turned around to face Jeno. 

The taller still held his tense demeanor, but spoke in a low, soft voice,

"You defied the challenge, Nana... You left my lap."

Jaemin felt tingles in his spine with the way the elder spoke his nickname, as if it was only meant for him to use. Then he smiled, that drunk lopsided smile, before lifting his other hand to poke at Jeno's firm chest while snickering,

"I couldn't drag you here to watch me take a leak either, could I?" His arm was caught in a grip by Jeno's other hand, as if to tell him to stop poking him. Jaemin didn't manage the apologetic look he tried to put on as well as he had hoped, as Jeno's stare only intensified.

"I'll leave you to it then." Jaemin spoke after a few intense beats of silence. He was sure he could suffocate in the air that was Jeno's presence. He had to get out, both for himself and for the sake of giving Jeno his privacy, even though he would certainly not have minded to stay for the show.

"Close the door" Jeno mumbled, letting go of Jaemin's arms. Jaemin nodded and turned around, moving to step out and leave the boy to it, but Jeno seemed to have other plans.

"From the inside. Lock it..."

Jaemin stilled, turning his gaze to the other over his shoulder. What was Jeno on about? He must've been as drunk as him...

"Do it." Jeno spoke again, his deep voice resonating in the small bathroom. Jaemin gulped silently, but followed Jeno's orders. The cold door-handle and the lock felt cold against his tingly hands.

When he turned around again, Jeno had taken the few paces it took to reach Jaemin, and was towering intimidatingly over him again. Jaemin had just enough time to let his eyes travel up from Jeno's neck where his line of sight was locked on the protruding veins in Jeno's neck, to the chiseled jaw, his plump lips and up past his handsome nose to his blown out eyes, before Jeno crashed his lips onto his.

Jaemin gasped into the warm kiss, but his mind and heart told him to go with it. He had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Jeno, and now he knew. It was warm and softer than he'd expected. Even in their drunk states, Jeno treated his mouth with delicacy as he pushed his tongue slightly out to run it over Jaemin's saliva-coated lips.

Both boys moaned into the kiss, as it grew more heated by the second. Jaemin was backed into the locked door, and slightly bumped his head. He didn't care though, as he was kissing Jeno. For all he cared, he could be lit on fire as long as he got to taste Jeno's lips.

Jaemin gasped when he felt Jeno's heavy hands on him again, this time moving back around his body to grope at his ass.

"Jeno-"

He broke away from the kiss to speak, but Jeno was persistent and sought out his mouth again, pulling him closer by his ass to meet his crotch. Jaemin sighed into the kiss, feeling his nether regions start to come alive at the action. Jeno moaned low, him too appreciative of the friction provided against his clothed dick. He pulled away slowly, biting Jaemin's lip in the process, before locking a hazed gaze with the smaller boy.

"Look at what you do to me..." Jeno groaned before taking Jaemin's hand and guiding it to his crotch. Jaemin shivered as he felt the outline of Jeno's dick straining against his hand, pushing the heel of his palm into the other more to provide friction. He must've been dreaming. Surely, this wouldn't be happening in real life?

This. Everything happening right now, was like taken out of his deepest fantasies and at the same time so unlike Jeno. Jeno was a soft and silent person, and Jaemin had always pictured him to be innocent, despite his reoccurring wet dreams of Jeno banging the life out of him against the counter-top in the kitchen.

Jeno groaned, slowly grinding his hips into Jaemin's palm, before moving his hands back to Jaemin's ass. This time, however, he forced his hands under the material of Jaemin's cargo-pants, pleasantly surprised to find that Jaemin wasn't wearing any underwear. He growled low, and Jaemin blushed.

Jaemin blushed bright red when he felt the tip of Jeno's finger teasing his rim, squeaking out a surprised, "J-Jeno!", to which Jeno answered with a wolfish grin and a low hum. So unlike Jeno, and yet it was one of the sexiest forms of him Jaemin had ever had the pleasure to witness.

"So... Would you let me fuck you?" Jeno asked, deep voice tingling in Jaemin's ears. Jaemin realized that this was a reference to the earlier question Jaehyun had asked him. He sighed, feeling Jeno's finger circle his hole. He had hoped that Jeno would just plunge it inside already, but somehow he understood that Jeno wouldn't do so unless he gave him his verbal consent.

He struggled, feeling Jeno's shaft rub against the palm of his hand while his own erection was straining against his pants in the same manner. He couldn't think straight. The alcohol in his system wasn't helping either.

"Answer me, Nana..." Jeno spoke into his ear, before moving his lips to nibble at his neck. Jaemin shivered, before managing out a weak

"Yes."

Jeno took that as his cue, pushing his waiting finger inside the other's warm ass. Jaemin gasped at the intruding feeling. It felt weird, very weird. Accompanied by the almost numbing feeling of the alcohol in his system, he felt tingly all over.

He bucked his hips forward, but Jeno gripped his waist with his remaining hand and pushed him back against the door, before resuming to kissing Jaemin senseless. After a while he added a second finger, and Jaemin started to feel the stretch. It didn't hurt too bad, but he felt every muscle and tendon in his body protest at the intrusion anyway.

He moved his own hand away from Jeno's clothed dick and pushed his hand into his pants instead, gripping the warm and heavy dick with his slender hand. Jeno bucked into his grip, exhaling deeply, but didn't stop his movements in Jaemin's ass.

Jaemin marveled at the sturdy weight in his hand, moving his hand slowly in a jerking motion while responding to Jeno's passionate kisses. It fit into his hand well, Jaemin thought. It was long and wide, but not too wide as he could still wrap his hand around it perfectly, feeling the tips of his fingers touch his thumb.

When the third finger entered him, Jaemin whined in protest. Without something to lubricate Jeno's fingers, this would hurt.

"Ow... It hurts-"

Jeno stilled in his movements and pulled away from Jaemin's face to notice the pained expression on his face. He pulled his fingers out, before spitting onto them, beckoning Jaemin to do the same. Jaemin watched him with a bewildered expression, but did as the other silently asked him to do.

When Jeno's hands were coated with their saliva, he tried again. It still hurt, but was a bit more bearable.

After repeating this action for a few more times, Jaemin's ass was beginning to get used to the feeling. 

He clamped down on Jeno's eager fingers, silently telling the other that he was ready for the real deal. He also squeezed his hand around the base of Jeno's cock, making the other buck into the tightness.

"Jaemin..." Jeno's voice was low and held a warning. Jaemin held in a whimper when Jeno stared at him with that hungry look in his eyes. Jaemin knew then that Jeno was at least as much touch starved as he himself was. Jaemin leaned forward to capture another kiss, while at the same time pushing his pants down to his ankles and stepping out of them.

Jeno groaned into the kiss, letting his hands travel the expanse of Jaemin's beautiful body. He then broke the kiss, moving his lips down Jaemin's neck and down to his nipples, while he grabbed the red erection that stood proud between Jaemin's legs.

Jaemin moaned softly, pushing into the grip. He ran his hands through Jeno's dark locks, feeling goosebumps form over his body with the way Jeno was using his tongue on his chest.

"That feels good..."

Jeno hummed in response, squeezing his hand around the base of Jaemin's cock the way the latter had done to him earlier. Jaemin moaned softly, and Jeno relished in that.

"Oh my god- they're fucking, aren't they!" Jaemin could hear Donghyuck's panicked voice on the other side of the door before another pair of feet emerged to drag him away, but was too far gone to really care. 

("Get away, you little creep-")

Jeno had lifted is head to glare daggers at the door, as if he could spot Donghyuck right through it. Jaemin crashed his lips back to the other when he was distracted. He couldn't get enough of kissing him. It was so nice.

Jeno moved his hands to pull down his own pants, but Jaemin was faster. He got down on his knees, pulling them down himself while Jeno looked on, one hand resting his weight against the door in front of him while the other hand caressed through Jaemin's soft locks.

Jaemin had never given a blowjob to anyone before, but he figured it wouldn't be too hard. He had a cock, so he just imagined the way he'd liked someone to blow him - deep and thoroughly. He wanted Jeno to experience pleasure. He cared about that more than getting off himself.

He grabbed the shaft that was inches from his face and gave it a few pumps. He sighed nervously, but repressed his worries and took the pulsating dick into his mouth. Jeno continued caressing his hair appreciatively.

Then Jaemin started moving his head slowly while attempting to take it as deep as he could without gagging. He swirled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, hoping to get a reaction from the older boy. Jeno, who had closed his eyes, inhaled a shuddering breath and leaned his head back, gripping Jaemin's hair a little tighter.

"Fuck..."

The vulgar word coming so nicely out of Jeno's mouth set a fire inside Jaemin. A fire that made him want to please Jeno harder. He continued his ministrations, ignoring the burning in his lower stomach. Everything was fine, as long as Jeno had a great time.

Jeno gripped his hair harder, an indication for Jaemin to pull off the other's dick with a final slurp around the head. Jeno's eyes were dark and his lips were red and bitten - Jaemin wanted to kiss him again.

"Get up..."

Jaemin obeyed and stood back up, lifting his gaze up to Jeno's blown eyes. The older boy's eyes flickered down to his lips for a second, before going back to Jaemin's eyes. Then they kissed, before Jeno encouraged the other to jump and wrap his legs around Jeno's waist.

Jaemin exhaled as his back hit the cold door. He wrapped his arms around Jeno's neck and his legs around his waist, and then he waited. He jolted slightly as he felt Jeno guiding his cock to his entrance, and made eye contact with Jeno once the other started pushing in slowly.

"Oh..." Jaemin gasped, the same feeling of intrusion in his body taking over his senses. It hurt a bit, but he was able to ignore the pain in favor of enjoying the blissed out expression on Jeno's face as he impaled himself onto the older's dick. Jeno groaned as he bottomed out and exhaled deeply, before locking eyes with Jaemin. The looked into each other's eyes, before Jeno kissed him ferociously and started moving slowly.

Jaemin tensed up and groaned, but didn't break the kiss. For Jeno, he'd do anything.

"Is this okay?" Jeno's deep voice was strained, as he slowly pushed in and out of the younger boy. Jaemin only managed a swift nod, quickly getting used to the intrusion. 

He dug his fingers into the scruff of Jeno's neck and leaned his head back against the door, slowly but surely beginning to feel more relaxed. This made Jeno thrust a little deeper, but he kept the same steady pace. For a long while it was just that - Jaemin's soft gasps accompanied by Jeno's withheld moans, the soft sound of their skin slapping and Jaemin occasionally bumping his head against the door.

Jaemin bit his lip, beginning to feel pleasure stir in him as Jeno's cock massaged his walls, and began to chase it. He clenched down, hoping that it would help him reach his limit faster, to which Jeno groaned.

"Fuck- Don't do that, Nana..." Jeno managed to utter. Jaemin moaned, Jeno's voice working it's magic on him again.

"More, baby... I need more..." Jaemin begged softly, clawing at Jeno's neck for emphasis. Jeno complied happily, starting a series of harder and faster thrusts which made Jaemin moan in surprise. The feeling of his high creeping on him ever faster made him let out a series of wanton moans - he couldn't help himself. Jeno was just that good.

He looked at Jeno, who was sweating lightly, through his eyelashes before pushing himself off from the support of the door to kiss him. Jeno responded hungrily, maintaining his erratic thrusts. Jaemin was sure that the door would break off from it's hinges, and that the others were sure to hear them with how hard Jeno was pounding into him, but he didn't really find it in him to care enough at the moment. He was seconds away from hitting his orgasm, and he wasn't about to focus on something other than Jeno. The prettiest man alive, his Jeno, was rearranging his guts in the best way possible, and he was sure to never let himself forget this night, no matter how drunk he was.

"Are... Are you close?" Jeno asked and leaned his head into the crevice of Jaemin's neck, furrowing his brows and clenching his eyes shut as he felt how he wasn't far from about to explode into the other.

"Yesyesyes, on god, Jeno, I'm so close" Jaemin moaned in response, a bit louder and high pitched than before - a clear indicator that he was about to lose his mind over the pleasure.

Jeno moaned deep and low at this, his hips stuttering as he started fucking into the other with such vigor that the door was treathening to break from the use of force. Neither cared, as they both moaned one final time before releasing. Jaemin came hard, spurting his cum over both Jeno and his own torso, and Jeno released deep into him not ten seconds later.

When Jaemin woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was still in the bathroom, leaning against the wall. His ass ached, but he wasn't sure if it was from sleeping in a sitting position, or having his ass rammed only hours prior. The second thing he felt was his dry mouth, dirty teeth and dizzy head.

The third thing he noticed was that he had been leaning against a toned shoulder, and his hand was locked in another. He smiled, squeezing the hand in affection. He felt the hand squeeze his back, and he lifted his head to see that Jeno was awake, and had been staring at him.

"You've been drooling on my shoulder..." Jeno spoke, his voice gruff and deeper than usual in the morning. Jaemin's eyes widened, looking for something to wipe the saliva off with.

"Shit. I'm sorry..." 

He felt a tiny bit embarrassed for that, and the fact that they were both in their naked, sober, glory.

Nothing, however, could have prepared him for the embarrassment he felt when they stepped into the kitchen later, to hear Donghyuck complain about how he could never look these two in the eye again and the way Jaehyun and Yuta over exaggeratedly imitated his moans.


End file.
